


Evening's Repose

by MadDrMatt



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDrMatt/pseuds/MadDrMatt
Summary: After a long day of training for their Mark of Mastery, Sora and Kairi take some time to do their favorite thing: just be with each other. (For SoKai Week 2020 Day 7: Down the Road)
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	Evening's Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> The Mad Doctor claims no ownership to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.
> 
> Notes from the Mad Doctor: 
> 
> Greetings readers and fellow SoKai fans! It is I, the Mad Doctor, here participating in SoKai Week for the very first time! For my contribution, here’s a little post-canon fluffy and romantic piece starring our favorite couple. Enjoy!

**Destiny Islands**

The sun was setting on the Destiny Islands bringing another day to a close. As the sky grew darker, two weary Keyblade Wielders made their way to one of their houses.

“Whew! Is it just me, Kairi, or are these Mark of Mastery training sessions getting tougher?” Sora asked his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand toward her house.

“Aww. Does the lazy bum think the Masters should ease up on us?” teased Kairi.

Sora folded his arms and pouted. “No. I was just asking if you were thinking the same thing. Is it too much to want a straight answer?”

Kairi giggled as she ruffled her boyfriend’s spiky hair. “Sorry. You’re just so fun to tease and you look so cute when get all pouty.”

In spite of the teasing, Sora managed to smile. _‘You’re lucky I love you more than anything because no one else would be able to get away with that.’_

“As for your straight answer, I think you’re right. They do seem to be getting harder and I’m sure we’re not the only ones who are feeling that. Roxas, Xion and the others would probably agree with you. But it’s all necessary because the Masters want to make full-fledged Keyblade Masters out of all of us” said the Princess of Heart.

“Yeah, I know. And once every Keyblade-wielding Guardian of Light is at the rank of Master, we’ll all be better prepared for the next time the worlds are in trouble,” said Sora. _‘Which hopefully won’t be for a very long time.’_

“Well, I’m just glad that when we take the Mark of Mastery, it’ll be a more regular kind,” said Kairi.

“Yeah. I still remember the looks on Terra and Aqua’s faces when they learned what Master Yen Sid put me and Riku through for our first exam. Hard to believe all they needed to do for theirs was bat around some balls of light and then face off against each other,” said Sora.

“I’m especially glad that the next time won’t involve going around another realm to gain a power that’s more trouble than it’s worth,” said Kairi with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Sora sighed. “Hard to let that go even after all this time, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Sora. But I can’t help it. I know you and Riku needed the Power of Waking so you could save everybody who needed to be saved before our fight with Xehanort. But I still wish Master Yen Sid or even Mickey would have told you that there was a way it wasn’t supposed to be used,” said Kairi hanging her head a little. _‘Especially since you wouldn’t have had to misuse it had I been a better Keyblade wielder back then.’_

Sora’s heart broke at the sight of her in that state. He knew, even though Kairi hadn’t said anything, part of her would always bear some responsibility for his vanishing from the world for a time. And though he never regretted paying that price, he would regret the anguish it had caused his friends especially her.

With a gentle smile, Sora put his arm around his beloved. “Hey, things are different now. We’re not in desperate times anymore so we can all properly prepare. And that means that whenever there’s a new power to learn, we’ll all know how to use it right. The Masters promised that from now on, we’ll all be fully warned of any consequences.”

“I know they did. But let’s be honest, Sora. Even if you had known the consequences then, you’d have done it anyway, wouldn’t you?” asked Kairi.

“Considering the other options were letting Xehanort have his way or letting your heart remain split and scattered, it was no choice at all. But remember, Kairi, it wasn’t even the slightest bit your fault. The Master of Masters was playing all of us, even Xehanort, back then. I still can’t believe how it was all set it up so I would misuse the Power of Waking and end up where he was so he could use me for his own plans. But that’s all behind us now so let’s not dwell on it. It really doesn’t do any of us any good. Just remember what we realized the day it was all over, and we were finally together again for good,” said Sora.

Kairi smiled. “Every day that we’re together, from now on, is a gift.”

“Exactly. So, let’s keep enjoying these gifts and not let the darkness of the past spoil them,” said Sora returning her smile.

“When did you get so wise?” asked Kairi.

“Hey, with all the worlds I’ve been to, it was bound to happen sooner or later,” said Sora as Kairi laughed causing Sora’s heart to soar. _‘There she is. There’s my happy girlfriend.’_

They had been so wrapped in their conversation that they were surprised when they reached the front door of Kairi’s house. Taking out her housekey, she unlocked the door and opened it up.

“Mom? Dad? I’m home!” she called into her house. But she received no answer in response.

“Guess they’re not home yet. Oh right! They did say they were going to be working late today. Dad had a long meeting with the Island councillors and Mom had a staff meeting at her clinic after they closed up,” said Kairi.

A sly smile came to her face as she turned to Sora. “Looks like we have the place to ourselves. That is, unless you have to get home right now,” she said hoping that wasn’t the case at all.

Sora smiled as he caught onto his girlfriend’s train of thought. “Nope. My parents aren’t expecting me back at any specific time.”

“Good. Because since we’ve had a very tiring day and it’s such a nice evening, I was hoping we could…,” said Kairi.

“Have a little hammock time? I guess we could do that. Hopefully with some Kairi Cuddles?” asked Sora hopefully.

Kairi chuckled. “Only if you’re willing to return them with some Sora Snuggles,” she said as she lightly tapped Sora on the nose with her finger causing him to laugh.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” said Sora.

Kairi locked up her front door and then turned back to Sora. “Well then, my valiant knight, would you care to escort this Princess of Heart to the backyard?” asked Kairi as she held out her hand.

“It would be my honor, my dear princess,” said Sora as he took her hand and the two of them made their way to the side of the house.

After entering Kairi’s backyard through the side gate, they approached what had become one of their favorite things since becoming a couple: a hammock strung between two large palm trees. It was just the right size for two people to lie in.

Sora was the first to go in. After maneuvering around for a few moments and finding a comfortable position, he turned to Kairi with a smile and asked, “Care to join me?”

Laughing, she took him up on his offer and climbed in, taking care not to disrupt the balance of the hammock. She snuggled up to Sora’s right side and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sora let out a happy sigh. “You know, as enjoyable as this is, I have to admit that this doesn’t make it any easier.”

Kairi looked up to him in confusion. “What do you mean? What doesn’t get any easier?”

Sora gave her a tender smile as he stroked her cheek. “Parting from you every night.”

Kairi giggled for a moment before letting out a happy sigh of her own. Ever since the defeat of the Master of Masters, Sora had finally made good on his promise that they’d be together every day. 

But she had to agree that one of the hardest parts of their relationship was having to say goodbye to him at the end of the day. And as the days went on and their relationship progressed, it was getting harder. While they still had their Gummi Phones and could talk at any time, it wasn’t truly the same as genuinely being with each other in person.

“I know it is. But we just have to be patient, Sora. One day, parting at the end of the day will be something we never have to do again,” said Kairi.

Sora smiled at the thought of that. They had often talked about what their future would hold. Seeing more worlds, becoming Keyblade Masters, getting married, raising a family of their own, growing old together; these were among the highest hopes they shared for the future.

While some would believe they were too young to be considering such things, Sora and Kairi knew that after everything they had been through, they could not take one single moment for granted.

“You’re right, Kai,” said Sora.

“Aren’t I always?”

“Hmm. No.”

“Say that again?” asked Kairi giving Sora an annoyed look causing him to laugh.

“What? I can’t do a little teasing every now and then?” asked Sora.

“Nope. There’s can be only one teaser in this couple and that happens to be me,” said Kairi matter-of-factly.

“Just who made up that rule?” asked Sora.

“I did. I do happen to be a princess and the daughter of the mayor in case you’ve forgotten,” said Kairi in a tone of mock smugness.

“I don’t think you actually have that kind of power,” said Sora going along with the joke.

“I do so!” Kairi shot back.

The two of them stared at each other before bursting into laughter. They continued to laugh until they both let out sighs of contentment.

“When did I last tell you that I love you?” asked Sora.

“You never really have to, Sora. You do such a good job of showing it without having to say it. I always can see it in every action, every look and every smile you show me.”

Sora gave one of his trademark grins that Kairi loved so much. “Well, even if I’m doing that good a job, I hope you wouldn’t object to hearing it out loud anyway.”

“Not at all.”

“Well then, I love you, Kairi, with all my heart and I always will.”

“And I love you, Sora, more than anything in all the worlds.”

The two of them gazed up at the sky. They said nothing else. Nothing more was needed anyway for now.

After a while, Sora let out a yawn. “Well, Kai, I think it’s time I went home.”

No response came from her.

“Kai?” asked Sora craning his head to look at her. Much to his surprise, Kairi had fallen asleep.

Sora was torn on what to do. He knew he should be heading for home right about now. But the day had been so exhausting, and he didn’t want to disturb her, not with her sleeping so peacefully.

As usual, he put Kairi first.

Shaking his head with a smile, he sighed resignedly. _‘Looks like we don’t have to say goodbye tonight after all.’_

He let out a chuckle. _‘Your dad is probably going to let me have it in the morning. But it’ll be worth it. You are worth everything.’_

Sora leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Kairi’s temple. His heart soared as her mouth turned up into a smile.

“Good night, Kairi,” said Sora as he closed his eyes just as the stars came out and allowed the lights of the hearts of the denizens of many worlds to shine down on the happy couple.

* * *

Much later, on the other side of the house, a tall thin man dressed in an official-looking clothing and carrying a briefcase trudged up the pathway to the front door. He was balding with graying black hair and a moustache with green eyes. It was Parker, the mayor of Destiny Islands and Kairi’s adoptive father.

_‘These budget meetings are always so long and tough. Thank goodness we managed to find a solution that hopefully will be satisfactory to everyone,’_ he thought as he let out a big sigh.

Upon finally reaching the front door, Parker unlocked it and stepped inside. After taking off his coat and shoes and putting them into the front closet, he noticed that there were no lights on in his home.

“Dorothy? Kairi?” he asked. But there was no answer from either his wife or his daughter. Then he realized something

_‘Maybe they’ve already gone to bed. Dorothy did say that she was staying late at the clinic for a staff meeting so I wouldn’t be surprised if she did just that when she got home. Same with Kairi. She did say that those training sessions they’ve been having at the Land of Departure were getting harder. They’re both probably so tired, even I couldn’t wake them up.’_

Parker let out a loud yawn. _‘I feel like doing the same. But maybe I’ll have a little something to eat before I turn in.’_

The mayor made his way through the house and into the kitchen. He was about to head for the refrigerator and see what was in it when something else caught his eye. He headed over to a window that looked out into the backyard and gazed through it.

There, laying in the hammock and swaying gently in the island breeze, were Sora and Kairi. They were sleeping with Sora’s arm around Kairi and her head resting on his shoulder. Both had content smiles on their faces.

Parker continued to gaze at the sleeping couple. He barely heard a voice call out from the foyer, “I’m home!”

From behind Parker, a woman dressed in veterinary clothing entered the kitchen. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing glasses. It was Parker’s wife and Kairi’s adoptive mother, Dorothy. 

“Oh Parker, you’re home. Thought I’d be the one to get home before you did. Guess our meeting at the clinic ran a little longer than yours. How did it go by the way?” she asked.

“Shh! Look,” whispered the mayor pointing out the window.

Dorothy gave a confused look. But she heeded her husband’s words and looked at what he was indicating.

A tender smile came to her face. “Aww! They’re sound asleep. It must’ve been such a hard training day that they must’ve nodded right off in the hammock.”

“Looks that way. Dorothy, where do we keep that large thick blanket?” asked Parker.

“I think it’s in the hall closet,” responded Dorothy.

“Oh, that’s right. I’ll go fetch it and take it out to them. In the meantime, could you please call Hayley and Jones’s place and let them know that Sora will be spending the night here?” asked Parker as he made his way toward the exit of the kitchen.

But before he could leave, he caught a glimpse of his wife’s expression. She looked almost amused.

“What?” he asked perplexedly.

“Acting a little out-of-character, aren’t we?” asked Dorothy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked her husband.

“Nothing really. But I do believe that most fathers who just found their daughter and their boyfriends in situations like these would be reacting very differently. Remember how my father reacted when he came upon us like that?”

Parker just shook his head amusedly with a small smile. “I certainly remember that, and I also remember it was quite a while before I felt safe to visit you at your house after that. But you are correct, dear. If it were any other boy, I probably would be waking them up, giving them the riot act and then sending the boy on his way. But not Sora. Never him.”

“What about if it was Riku?” asked Dorothy.

“Yes, there was a possibility could have been Riku as well and I can say for certain that I wouldn’t react any differently if it were him in this position. In fact, from what I’ve heard, Selphie and the other children actually thought that Kairi would choose Riku. They certainly were surprised to learn that it was Sora instead,” said Parker.

“I have to admit, I had my concerns about that. Kairi, Sora and Riku have always been the best of friends. To jeopardize that friendship with a love triangle like that would have been a real shame. But now, I think it all worked out for the best. Sora and Kairi are happy together and Riku has been nothing but supportive of his best friends,” said Dorothy.

Parker went back to the window and gazed out at the sleeping couple. “Yes, their adventures certainly brought out the best in all of them. And because of that, there’s probably no boy I trust more than Sora. How could I not after everything he’s done for not only our world, but all the worlds? More importantly, after everything he’s done for our daughter?”

“Not to mention how much Kairi has done for him. Sora often says that he couldn’t do the things he’s done if he didn’t have her and I see how true that is. She’s never given up on him even during the times Sora was forgotten or thought to have been lost forever. The devotion she has to the people who are important to her is immense,” said Dorothy.

“After everything they’ve been through for each other, special moments like these should not be denied them,” said Parker who then cleared his throat. “But be that as it may, this kind of special moment better not happen too often. After all, some standards must be upheld.”

Dorothy laughed. “Of course, dear.”

“I’d better get that blanket. The air might get colder tonight, and we wouldn’t want them to be disturbed,” said Parker as he resumed what he had been trying to do earlier.

Dorothy pulled out her Gummi Phone. “I’ll tell Jones and Hayley that Sora was so exhausted when he brought Kairi home, it didn’t seem right to make him walk all the way home, so we let him spend the night,” she said.

“That sounds pretty good. In fact, if we had been home when they got here, we probably would have done just that,” said Parker from outside the kitchen.

As Dorothy dialed the number of Sora’s parents, she looked out once more on the sleeping couple. A loving smile came to her face.

_‘Sleep well, you two. You’ve been training so hard for that Mark of Mastery. We’re all looking forward to watching you go through it and hoping you’ll pass with flying colors.’_

* * *

A short while later, Parker quietly opened the door to the backyard and exited outside. In his hands, he held a large ocean blue blanket.

Taking care not to make a sound, he walked up to the hammock where his daughter and her boyfriend still laid sleeping. Carefully, he spread the blanket over the slumbering couple.

_‘I hope that’ll be warm enough.’_

Parker remained for a few moments watching over the sleeping two. A tender smile came over his face as he gazed at his daughter.

_‘Kairi, you probably already know this, but the day you came to us was the brightest day of our life. Which makes sense because you carry one of the purest lights in all the worlds within your heart. I hope that wherever life takes you and your friends, you still remain the sweet, loving girl we’ve always loved.’_

Then he turned his attention to the spiky-haired boy in the hammock. _‘Sora, you keep doing what you’ve always done and keep Kairi safe and happy. I knew one day I would have to give up the title of the most important man in my daughter’s life. But of all people to lose it to, I’m glad it was you.’_

His thoughts concluded, Parker turned around and headed back to the house. But as he was leaving, he thought he heard a familiar voice whisper two words.

“Thanks Daddy.”

Parker turned back to the sleeping couple. He saw no indication that his daughter had awakened. But that didn’t stop a smile from coming to his face as he resumed his trek back into the house.

_‘Good night to both of you. We’ll see you in the morning. We’ll probably be having Sora’s favorite breakfast tomorrow. And I’ll probably shoot him a few small glares just to keep him on his toes,’_ he thought with a chuckle as he opened the back door and re-entered his house.

* * *

The moment her father had left, Kairi opened her eyes. She sent a grateful smile in the direction her father had gone. Craning her head, she gazed up at the peaceful sleeping face of the love of her life.

_‘I must’ve fallen asleep first and I guess Sora didn’t want to wake me up. What did I ever do to deserve someone like him?”_ she thought knowing that if she posed that question to Sora, he’d give her a multitude of answers. 

Kairi then let out a little chuckle. _‘Lucky for us that Dad was so understanding. But we’d better not make too big a habit out of this. Don’t want to push our luck.’_

The Princess of Heart inched toward her boyfriend’s face and placed a small, gentle kiss on his lips. After pulling away, she noticed his smile got a little bigger while he slept. “Good night, Sora,” she whispered.

Kairi then shuffled herself downward so she could place her head onto Sora’s chest. She smiled as she listened to Sora’s heartbeat. The sound always meant the two most important things regarding him to her: that he was alive, and he was with her.

As she let her favorite sound in all the worlds lull her back to sleep, Kairi thought about the future. A future in which, hopefully, she would fall asleep to the sound of Sora’s heartbeat every night, and they would both be the first faces they’d see each morning much like they would tomorrow.

While neither she nor Sora nor anyone could say for sure what lay ahead of them on their uncertain path, she knew one thing was positively irrefutable: Sora was her destiny and she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Mad Doctor:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story. It was really my first time doing straight-up fluff, so I hope I did a good job.
> 
> Hope you also enjoyed my take on Kairi’s parents. I bet you were all surprised to see Kairi’s dad not playing the overprotective dad card. I imagine that after learning everything Sora’s done for Kairi, he’d cut him a little slack. After all, how many fathers can say their daughter’s boyfriend sacrificed their lives so she would live?
> 
> Since I couldn’t come up with good Kingdom Hearts-ish sounding names for Kairi’s parents (and Sora’s parents for their brief mention), I decided to name them after recurring actors from Disney live-action movies. Here are their derivations:
> 
> Parker, Kairi’s Father: Fess Parker from Davey Crockett and Old Yeller
> 
> Dorothy, Kairi’s Mother: Dorothy McGuire from Swiss Family Robinson and Old Yeller
> 
> Hayley, Sora’s Mother: Hayley Mills from Pollyanna and The Parent Trap (also doubles as a reference to Haley Joel Osment)
> 
> Jones, Sora’s Father: Dean Jones from the Herbie the Love Bug film series
> 
> Now for some words of thanks.
> 
> I give my thanks in advance to whoever reads, comments, gives kudos and/or bookmarks this story.
> 
> I’d also like to thank all the artists and writers from last year’s SoKai Week. You were a big inspiration in getting me to participate this year. Hopefully, next year, I’ll have something for every day of the week.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to the artists and writers whose work I had the pleasure of witnessing this year. You all did a great job and I really enjoyed your work.
> 
> And an especially big thank you to the moderators of the SoKai Week Tumblr for enabling us to be part of a great collection.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Stay tuned for more from the Mad Doctor in the future!


End file.
